Various types of decorative fixtures (alternatively referred to as “features” and “accents”) are currently used in the swimming pool, spa and fountain industry. These fixtures may come in any number of forms, shapes and sizes. For example, some common fixtures are in the form of a lion head, decorative rosettes, wall sconces, spill bowls, whimsical characters and the like. In many applications these fixtures interact with the water, for example, contained within a pool, spa or fountain. For instance, a continuous stream of water may be provided shooting out of the mouth of a lion head form, or a wall sconce or spill bowl may be continuously filled with water and, in turn, continuously flow/spill out of the fixture and into a body of water of a pool, spa or fountain. The water interaction with these decorative fixtures is usually accomplished through the plumbing of the pool, spa or fountain; such that while a water pump is running it also feeds water to the decorative fixture.
These decorative fixtures are normally constructed from a molded resin composition mixed with real metallic powder (e.g., copper, bronze, silver, brass, etc.) to create a faux finish having a realistic appearance, i.e., as if the fixture was actually constructed from the particular respective metal. In a preferred implementation, the mixed composition is formed as an outer layer of a translucent fixture base portion. A patina may also be applied to this finish to provide an aged or antiquated look.
These decorative fixtures usually look great during daytime hours, since they are clearly visible under sunlight. However, as nightfall approaches, these conventional fixtures are no longer visible without directing an artificial external beam of light on the feature.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of these past approaches and the problems that remain unsolved. In particular, it would be highly desirable to provide such decorative water features that incorporate integral lighting features such that the decorative water features can be viewed, and thereby enjoyed, by individuals during both the daytime and evening.